


curiosity

by mr stinky (jamesmarriott)



Series: jaystations pussy potion series [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, jaystations pussy potion take 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/mr%20stinky
Summary: “Youwhat?” George cackles a laugh, sounding almost nervous. “It gives you avagina? Why would you even fucking want that?”Alex shrugs and bites at his thumb. “Dunno, just something different. It’s become a weird habit at this point – between James and I.”“Right, sure.” George laughs quietly, still nervous.





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> george memeupuss makes an appearance? come get yalls grape juice
> 
> this is literally a series rn i have 2 more parts i am doing. jaystation is getting a Profit off all these potions babey

Alex tries not to feel a little ridiculous right now. He’s finding it’s difficult not to be.

George had found out – about the potion. He’d foolishly left one blatantly under the bathroom sink, in plain sight for George to find. Now he’s being questioned like the other man has found fucking cocaine or something, not a genital-altering potion that George probably doesn’t think is real.

“You can’t fucking leave weird liquids around, Alex, then say they’re some potion.” George scolds him, waving around the bottle as he talks.

“They are, though,” Alex huffs back, “It works, you mong. Doesn’t sound believable until you see it.”

“Yeah, right.” George rolls his eyes, “And what does it do? Give you a bigger dick or something?”

Alex feels his cheeks heat up, only out of embarrassment. “No, the opposite. Gets rid of it.” He says too quickly, the words getting caught up in his throat before he can think about them.

George stares at him, silent and processing. “What? The fuck does that mean?”

“It gives you, uh...Gets rid of your dick and...gives you a pussy?” He says hesitantly, fiddling with his own hands as George stares down at him on his spot on the sofa.

“You _what_?” George cackles a laugh, sounding almost nervous. “It gives you a _vagina_? Why would you even fucking want that?”

Alex shrugs and bites at his thumb. “Dunno, just something different. It’s become a weird habit at this point – between James and I.”

“Right, sure.” George laughs quietly, still nervous. “Right, yeah. I’m gonna put this back in the bathroom. Try not to leave it around so much next time.” He says, leaving to do as he said without letting Alex answer.

“Yeah,” Alex says to an empty room. “Okay.” He says into the silence. He isn’t sure whether he should pretend he hadn’t seen the peak of interest in George’s face when he said what the potion did.

* * *

Alex finds himself in George’s bedroom a few days later.

A part of himself tells him that he shouldn’t be surprised, not when he knows what George is like, but he finds himself surprised anyway.

“Don’t expect anything less from you, George.” Alex sighs, because he really doesn’t.

“Oi, fuck off, you left it fucking lying around.” George mumbles into his hands, embarrassed. “Not my fault I got curious.”

Alex scoffs and moves into the room a bit more from the doorway. “I haven’t touched it since you put it back, mate.”

“Piss off.” George says simply and shoots him a glare. He’s curled in on himself sheepishly, avoiding Alex’s eyes. “What am I supposed to do?”

Alex shrugs. He knows what George _could_ do, but he knows the other man won’t like it. “Just wait it out.”

George huffs a sigh and lies back on his bed. “That’s it? Nothin’ to like, speed it up?”

Alex shrugs and shakes his head, making a noise of disagreement. “Could just make the most of it, since you’re gonna be here for an hour or so.” He pulls out his phone; if he has any idea where this is going, James should be here. Even if it doesn’t go that way, they can still distract George with something else until the potion wears off.

“An _hour_?” George shouts just as Alex sits beside him, sitting up on his elbows before groaning and flopping back down. “Fuck sake. What did you have in mind?” He says, eyeing Alex skeptically.

Alex grins and moves his hand from his own knee to George’s, digging fingertips into the firmness of it.

When James arrives, Alex has already got George’s joggers off and his hoodie pushed up his chest; kneeling on the floor between his legs as he licks between his folds, fingers dipping into him every so often just to hear the shaky gasp that George tries to hide. He tries not to look too pleased with himself when he pulls back to face James.

“Can’t even wait a fucking second, can you?” James sighs and takes off his jacket, throwing it over George’s desk chair. “It’s like you couldn’t wait to get knuckle-deep into him.”

“I’m right here,” George huffs, shuffling back onto the bed until his head reaches the pillows. Alex doesn’t hesitate to follow, only sparing James a passing glance as he settles back between George’s legs.

“Yeah, you are. I can see you’ve gotten into some of Alex’s stuff too.” James hums, kneeling behind Alex and just to the left, out of his peripheral. “Did you plan this?” It’s not easy to tell whether he means George or Alex, but he answers anyway.

“No,” Alex breathes out, letting George run his hand through his hair and bring him closer between his legs. “George just couldn’t help himself.”

“Fuck off,” George bites out again, throwing his head back when Alex moves his mouth back onto him just to get him to shut up.

James hums but doesn’t say anything, choosing to be the silent observer. Alex is fine with that; he’d rather have this opportunity to himself, as selfish as it sounds. George’s fingers clench in his hair, another shaky noise escaping him when Alex licks against his clit.

It’s almost maddening, and Alex can see why James wanted to do this to him again. George’s hand tenses against his head, pushing with a breathy whine as if he can get Alex’s mouth any closer.

Alex tests the grip, pushing back against George’s hand. There’s resistance, fingers twisting in his hair as the man above him lets out a soft gasp. Alex doesn’t try and actually pull back, just licks into George, curling his tongue until the fingers clench in his hair again and leave a heat settling under his skin.

George is too relaxed, muscles lack under his fingertips. Through his eyelashes, Alex can see his head tilted back into the pillow, arm thrown over his eyes as soft noises fall from his lips. Too relaxed, far too relaxed. Alex wants to see him lose it.

He pulls his mouth back, George’s slack hand falling from his hair and onto his own thigh. He makes a soft noise of questioning when Alex presses his lips to George’s thigh. When he thumbs at his clit, panting lightly into George’s thigh, it’s like somebody turned a switch on inside the other man.

George’s hips push down, a more forceful noise leaving his throat, fingernails leaving his skin white as he digs them in. “Alex,” He says somewhat strained, “Alex, your mouth, I–”

“Do you think he wants more, Al?” James says suddenly. Alex had almost forgotten he was there, hovering somewhere to his left. “Look how wet you’ve made him.”

Alex does, wiping his thumb through the wetness. Fingers twist back in his hair and George groans beneath his sleeve-covered arm, embarrassed.

“Use your fingers,” James says, voice rough and breathless. It’s not hard to tell he’s enjoying this. “Fuck him with your fingers, Alex.”

Alex does, letting his finger push against George’s hole until it give and sinks to the knuckle. George lets out a heavy breath, like it’s too much already, but his hips push down against Alex in a way that tells Alex it’s still not enough.

“Alex, please,” George begs, “Your mouth, _fuck_ , please.” He sounds like he could cry, could spill tears until Alex gives him what he wants. He isn’t sure which he would rather do – give George what he’s asking for or do as James said.

“No,” James says firmly, coming up beside George at the top of the bed, and his hand makes its way into George’s hair. “Be more patient. You’ll get there.” George makes a noise but stays quiet, twisting his hand back into Alex’s hair.

When he’s two fingers deep, about to sink a third into George, Alex feels the hand in his hair tug lightly. Just enough to make his scalp sting a little. He looks up at the other man, slipping the third finger in, watches as George leans his head back against James’ grip on his hair with a heavy exhale through his nose. Another tug at his hair, urging Alex’s mouth closer until he’s licking around his own fingers and drinking in the light gasps George lets out.

James tuts, cradling George’s jaw with his own hand and keeping his mouth open, letting out the small noises he’s kept blocked in his throat.

“Thought I only said fingers, Alex?” James sighs, sounding disappointed, but he’s got a smirk on his lips. “Sometimes I just think you don’t _want_ to listen.”

“I don’t want him to listen to you,” George pants, “I want to fucking get his mouth on me, not just his fingers, you dick.”

“Yeah?” James asks, and George nods. Beneath his fingers, Alex can feel his thighs twitch into a light quiver when he licks his clit. “You want Alex to eat out your pussy?”

George groans again, cheeks going red underneath James’ hand. “Shut up,” He pants, pushing down against Alex’s tongue, and Alex lets him. “Just shut up.”

“Nah, you don’t want me to shut up, do you?” James grins and tilts George’s chin upwards.

Alex watches as their mouths meet, a hum coming from George that Alex can feel in his fingertips. He spears his fingers deeper into the shorter man, grinning against his skin when a muffled moan breaks from George.

It doesn’t take long for George to come after that, soft pants escaping him whenever James parts from his mouth. He tightens around Alex’s fingers, thighs tightening and shaking under his other hand. Alex can’t help the groan he lets out into George, pushing his hips down onto the bed.

“Fuck sake,” George says breathlessly when he sinks back into the bed. “I fucking hate you.”

“Hate who?” Alex asks in return, slipping his fingers out of George and grinning up at him when he wipes them onto the other man’s thigh.

“Either, both, I don’t know.” George dismisses, pushing at James’ leg to get some space. “You’re both as bad as each other.”

James hums a laugh and kneels back a bit. Alex follows his action, shuffling back until he’s sat on his knees. George gives him a look when he catches sight of how hard he is in his sweatpants, a scoff leaving his lips.

“How long is this supposed to last?” George hums, rubbing a shapeless and lazy pattern into his own stomach.

“Maybe about another half-hour,” James answers, and Alex nods in agreement. “Still some time if you want to do something else.” He offers, giving Alex a look when his hand covers George’s on his stomach, travelling down past his abdomen until his fingers are skirting the edge of his folds. George looks wet, ridiculously so, and Alex can’t help but feel pride bloom in his chest when he realises he did that.

“Yeah,” George nods, spreading his thighs apart further once more. “Yeah, go on then.”

James grins at him, then at Alex, before sinking his fingers down to where George wants them.


End file.
